Talk:UNSC Gettysburg
Image? ]] Is this not the Gettysburg? -- 01:27, 7 October 2006 :THis is not the guettysburg, is the in amber clad -- Napster81 1:34, 7 October 2006 ::same kined of ship--Ryanngreenday 15:21, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it's clearly near a Halo. The Gettysburg was not near a Halo. --Dragonclaws 18:32, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::well someone edit the pic so its not above a halo.--Ryanngreenday 21:17, 7 October 2006 (UTC) The Gettysburg was not the same class of vessel as the In amber clad. Its bridge had a crew compliment of 30. In amber clad had a bridge crew of just three. (First Strike Page 239). I happened to be looking through that chapter of the book just now. -ED 01:36, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Its a Frigate.--Ryanngreenday 09:45, 18 October 2006 (UTC) :Meaning nothing. "frigate" designates the size of the ship. There is probably more than one configuration of Frigate. -ED 20:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) I agree with ED, just because they are both designated as a frigat doesn't mean the both look exactly the same, In fact that picture shouldn't be used on this page bacause Gettysburg never went to any of the Halos --Captain Jacob Rathens 23:39, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Reverse-Engineered? If the gettysburg still had the Ascendant Justice's slipspace generators when it returned to earth (haven't read the book, so I don't know), it seems likely that the UNSC might reverse-engineer them and upgrade the fleet so as to match covenant ships' speed. I agree the ship was probable turned over to the Tec boys (to quote Sergeant Johnson) and/or ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) so that its (Covenant) slipspace generator could be Reverse-Engineered into the rest of the UNSC fleet, and not to only that but it is the first UNSC ship to fire a successful plasma torpedo and with all the data Cortana stole from the Covenant and got from Halo and the Covenant Engineers on the ship it probable ended up as a research/test plate for new technology, unless it was force into service to defend Earth but this is unlikely as its technologies could possibly turn the tide of the war-- MCDBBlits 19:29, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :That might be how they can come up with new MJOLNIR armor so quickly. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:41, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::Possible but I'd think they would be more into ship tec. If plasma torpedo and energy shields equiped the UNSC ships and they could match Covenant warships in a one to one kill rate the UNSC could start winning the war because its bin shown (books, ect.) that the UNSC can out think and out fight them in ship to ship combat(Battle of Onyx). -- MCDBBlits 01:53, 15 June 2007 (UTC) I think the rate would be 2:1 with advantage for UNSC side. The plasma torpedoes, Archer missiles, and the MAC would be a deadly combo in the hands of a skilled commander. But don't forget that Cortana managed to create a continuous beam out of a plasma turret. If the people in UNSC knew the structure of them, the Covenant would be sliced like turkey. -- Felix-157 18:06, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Spartan-117 the Commander? After Operation: FIRST STRIKE, wouldn't John have tactical command of the ship? He was the highest ranking of the spartans present, and while he was equal rank with Johnson, he'd have command becuase he's in the navy (as opposed to Johnson in the Marine Corps) -- User: Sasquash Pie Redirect from Ascendent Justice? I would expect that the Ascendent would be mentioned here as teh Gettysburg was 'fused' with it, but if the Ascendent is a seperate ship, I think it deserves its own article. I searched Ascendent Justice and got the Gettysburg article. Any explanation? Halo&CoD 01:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I checked the history; Ascendant Justice was never redirected here.-- Forerun '' 12:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Which Frigate class? Is the UNSC Gettysburg a Paris-class heavy frigate? If your wondering why I think this is a Paris-class Heavy Frigate your answer is most or all Paris-class Frigates are named after places that were battle sites in human history or group of nations such as UNSC Commonwealth.--HarryAck (talk) 13:50, October 26, 2014 (UTC)